The Blue Box
by katniss the writer
Summary: Jordan is a student teacher who just got out of college. She has never has a time for adventure and her life is a bore...until she meets the doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is one of my first Doctor Who stories! So please don't judge… ill be happy to receive **

**Any comments or things I could add or change. Also I will have some quotes in here from books, and movies, and a couple of songs. If you can guess them… You will get a hug personally from The Doctor…or I don't know maybe travel with him for a day or two? So without further ado…ill shut up and you can read this beautiful story.**

Loud! That's pretty much all I can say about the streets of London. I had just moved to London from The United States after I had graduated from Washington State University.

When I walked into Sunrise Elementary, The secretary smiled at me,

"Hello Jordan!"

I smiled. "Morning Ms. Hopper!"

Mrs. Hopper was the school's secretary, and we were the best of friends.

Her smile faded and she whispered in my ear.

"Mrs. Washington is in an awful mood this morning… just warning you."

I laughed. "When is she ever in a good mood?"

She smiled and I walked out of the office, and went to Room 104. I opened the door and set my stuff down on the desk Mrs. Washington, and I shared.

I could tell Ms. Hopper was right about Mrs. Washington because immediately she snipped at me.

"Your late! By exactly 20 minuets! Explain!"

I suddenly became very interested in my fingernails and mumbled a reply.

"Fine then! Don't say anything!"

She turned back to her work and started typing on her computer.

You probably can tell that we weren't the best of colleagues. She always remarked on my teaching skills and when I told her that's how they taught me she huffed and muttered rude comments (things like: "Well I was taught at Harvard University best of the best colleges and where did you graduate? Stupid Washington State University!")

And she always got my name wrong. She said Jordan like Juuuuuden… and my last name Chanel (like the perfume) and said it like a TV Channel.

"For being late you will have to stay extra and help me grade papers!"

I groaned and she yelled at me some more. We went through the day like anything else. When I left the school to go on my lunch break, the cold, chilly, and snowy afternoon was freezing against my skin. I clutched my coat around me and tightened my dark blue scarf.

As I headed towards the coffee shop that I'm a regular to: _Xander's cup of Joe_. I entered the little coffee shop where it was not very bright where tiny chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and fake candles were sitting at the tables.

"Afternoon Xander! Coffee please, ill just take black."

He smiled at me and winked.

"Sure thing Jo! Would you like a pastry to go with it? I just baked a batch of your favorite scones!"

He knew me to well. "Okay!"

I sat down at my table and began to pull out my book when Xander came to my table with a plate of warm scones.

"Jo can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose…"

"Do you happen to have noticed anything odd?"

I looked around the room nothing seemed strange and unusual just same old coffee shop.

"No…why would I?"

He sighed. "Oh its nothing…just forget it."

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Why is there something you need to tell me?"

"Thing is Jordan we've got a problem."

I suddenly got worried. He never called me Jordan… always Jo.

"What sort of problem?"

Xander's eyes didn't meet mine. Instead they stared at something or someone behind me.

"See that man over there?"

I turned to see a man with a nice chin a very interesting nose and _really _nice hair. I turned back around not wanting to be rude.

"What about him?"

"What about him? Jordan I only get the regulars and the couple of drunks who think this is a pub."

"Sooo…"

"So.. He's a visitor says he's The Doctor … I don't get visitors at my shop. They only usually come in to ask where the nearest Star Bucks is…"

I smiled and drank my coffee.

"Say what you want… I think its luck…and you know its better to get to know the person than just whisper about him."

Xander's cheeks flushed angrily and then thought about what I had said.

"Okay your right…ill send you to go talk to him!"

I blushed, and he laughed and put his arms behind his head leaning back in the chair. (Something I taught kids not to do.)

"Fine. One of us has to be brave!" I got out of my chair and walked over to The Doctor (or whoever this guy was) and sat in the seat across from him.

"Are you new here?"

He smiled. "If it's easier for you…yes I guess I am new here." He looked up at me. His eyes looked dark and never ending.

"Okay… Then I'm Jordan Channel… everyone calls me Jo though."

He grinned. "That's a terrific name I like it!"

I cleared my throat and looked down at my lap.

"Thanks."

"I'm The Doctor."

I laughed and smiled. "What is that a code name or something?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead he straightened his bow tie and looked at me with a sad expression.

"You were very nice to talk with Jordan…. It's been a while since someone made me smile like that."

I was about to say something but kept my mouth closed out of shock of what he had just said. He then stood up and left the Coffee Shop.

I stared at the door that he had just walked out of. I then got up from my seat and went to me and xander's table.

"What did he say, Jo?"

"Nothing really… he said he likes to be called Doctor…"

He chuckled under his breath and said, "Maybe that's why he calls himself that? Didn't you think of that Jo?"

I playfully slapped him.

" Yes the thought occurred to me."

He grinned and took my empty cup back behind the counter. He then motioned me to come and sit at the stool in front of him. I got up and sat down at the stool, opened my book, which was know a re-read of Harry Potter. Zander came over to me and picked it up.

"Deathly Hallows? Again really?"

"What? I'm a sucker for J.K. Rowling!"

Just then my phone beeped, and I shrieked.

"Zander you carried me away I was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago!"

He smiled and said, "Well try not to die by the Evil teacher!"

"I wont!" I grabbed my purse, paid Zander for the coffee, and said goodbye. I then unsuccessfully tried to run, but stopped before I broke my foot. As I walked back towards Sunrise, I totally forgot about the Doctor… but I never would have guessed I would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I've decided to continue this story because I want to know where this will go, and because I don't want to give Jordan up! So please review, review!**

After grading papers and calling annoyed parents, for what seemed forever, I walked home. My feet hurt like hell, and I was ready to go to sleep. As I started walking up the steps towards my tiny little house, my neighbor sat on her porch.

"Evening Jordan…Care to have a cup of coffee or some cake…my grandkids just left."

I smiled. "No thanks Mrs. Fletch."

Mrs. Fletch was my 80-year-old neighbor who had grandkids who were spoiled with every treat. So often Mrs. Fletch has left over cake. Like when I was sick with the flu…. She brought me a bucket of chocolate and caramel.

The reason I didn't want to go over to her house was because i'm tired, and she recently had her cat stuffed and that thing scares the bejeezes out of me.

As I walked into my tiny house, the first thing I did was take off my shoes. Then went to the kitchen got out a pastry Zander had given me, and put it in the microwave. I went to the pantry and got out a bag of tea.

After I drank my tea and ate my pastry, I got ready for bed. I turned off the lights and got into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 5:30 A.M. I pulled on jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Then put on a brown jacket and boots. Brushed my teeth, and fixed the monstrosity of my hair, then went down to fix breakfast, which was a granola bar and a cold pizza.

When I walked into the classroom the lesson we would be covering today was on the board. Mrs. Washington looked up at me from her computer and smiled. (That's a scary sight to see)

"Well finally you're on time! I need you to enter the grades for second period."

I smiled than took my laptop out of my bag and started entering grades. The bell rang and I stopped grading and quickly opened the door for the kids.

As I just about finished up with one of the classes the bell rang for lunch. I was ruffling through my bag trying to find my lunch. Mrs. Washington sighed a big dramatic sigh and altogether I just gave up searching for my lunch.

Mrs. Washington and I walked down the hall towards the teachers brake room. She talked all about her new grandchild, and how cute babies were, when I just tuned her out.

As we entered the brake room Mrs. Hopper ran towards me. "Hey Jordan!" she said in a perky voice.

"Hi. Why are you so happy?" I said staring at the other teachers' lunch hungrily.

"There's a new history teacher!" She smiled a big smile that lit up the gloomy room.

I shrugged not really caring about gossip. Mrs. Hopper frowned than smiled again as she thought about something else.

"He's really cute. Shame he doesn't start teaching today, but he will tomorrow!" Her smile faded as she saw that I nodded and continued my search for food.

Than she got an evil grin. "I told him you would be willing to give him a tour!"

"You what?" This time I actually looked up from finding food.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind! I f you want to cancel he's right over there."

She pointed at someone and I stared to where she was staring. I blinked several times but it wasn't my imagination it was HIM! It was the Doctor! He looked the same except instead of wearing a Maroon bow tie; he wore a black one with tiny white polka dots. He was just talking to Mrs. Washington who giggled (also not a nice sight) and then she saw me.

"Oh where are my manners? Mr. Smith this is Jordan. She's my student teacher."

I smiled and walked over to him, and he smiled and took my hand and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you again, Jordan."

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Smith."

He smiled pleased with himself.

"So, Jordan… you will be showing me around. Is that correct?"

I shrugged. "Afraid so.."

His grin slipped off, and he motioned for me to lead the way. I grabbed my bag and marched off. He followed and I led him to the classroom Mrs. Washington and I shared.

As we entered I closed the door, and he looked at me confused.

"You followed me. Why?"

"Of course I followed you. You're showing me around!"

"Not that you idiot!"

After I had said that he looked stunned apparently he hadn't been called an idiot before. He sighed and sat down at a desk.

"Yes I did follow you. I followed you because you have something special, and I was drawn to you in a way."

I nodded, hoping for him to say any more. Finally I ended the awkwardness.

"So… do you actually have a teaching credential or…"

He grinned and pulled out a piece of paper.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing.."

"Good…. Now close your eyes." He ordered.

I closed them letting the darkness envelop me as I waited for him to say something.

"Now I want you to open them."

Instead of the paper being blank it was written in scrawly writing that said ' Dr. John Smith'. I blinked and it changed to another name.

"It says anything I want it to say."

"What-"

"Its called Physic paper" he said knowing the question before I even spoke it.

He finally looked around the room, and got, and clapped his hands.

"You teach Science! I LOVE Science. Science is cool!" He straightened his bow tie and I stared at him smiling.

Then I remembered I still had to show him around.

"Do you want me to still show you around?"

"No. Lets go exploring outside of the school premises!"

He then walked out of the classroom. Leaving me, scrambling to catch up with him.


End file.
